Problem: Kwame must earn more than $16$ gold pieces per day to afford living in the City of Gold. Write an inequality that describes $G$, the number of gold pieces Kwame must earn per day to afford living in the City of Gold.
Explanation: Kwame must earn more than ${16}$ gold pieces per day. We want to write an inequality that shows earnings greater than ${16}$ gold pieces per day. $G>{16}$